Parents
by Kataang9
Summary: Everyone gets to have a person field trip with Zuko and Toph doesn't? I don't think so! Here's another avatar episode I think that should have happened. After the Boiling Rock and before the Southern Raiders. "Parents" Toph and Zuko gets to see Toph's parents after receiving their message from Hawky. But is it really gonna be as well as Toph thinks it it? Let's find out.
1. The message

Everyone gathers around the campfire in the western air temple. As usual, Katara still hates Zuko, even after helping Sokka bring her father back from the fire nation prison. Just as Katara and Sokka are getting along with their father, Toph starts to feel upset.

"So, I heard that you've changed, Zuko." Hakoda asks.

Katara just glares at Zuko. "Don't count on it."

Zuko hardly takes Kataras comment during a pause. "Yes, I have. I'm now helping the avatar learning firebending."

"Well, I'm just glad you're now on our side. And that you've brought me back to my children." Kahoda gives Katara and Sokka a hug.

Toph just stands up and walks off. Everyone watches her walking away, wondering about Toph. Hours later everyone gets ready to go to bed. When Zuko was on his way, he still sees Toph siting on the edge of the air temple. Zuko walks up behind her.

"I'm not in the mood." Says Toph.

"I didn't think you ever were." Says Zuko. Zuko sits next to Toph. "What's the problem?"

Just as Toph says something, a screech noise happens. Zuko looks around the he sees a messager hawk. The messager hawk lands on Tophs shoulder and screeches.

"Hey, it's Hawky!" Toph says. Zuko got confused.

"Hawky? Who's Hawky?" Zuko asks.

"Sokka's messager bird." Toph says. "He bought it while we were in a fire nation town."

Zuko reaches for Hawkys back for the message. "No kidding." Zuko takes the message and opens it. "It's for you."

Toph widens her eyes from hearing that. "What's it say?"

"Why can't you-" Just as Zuko was about to hands over the message, he remembers something. "...Oh right, sorry." Zuko takes a look at the note and reads it. "Dear Toph. We're sorry we ever upset you like this. Ever since you ran away, we've been thinking lately. Can you please come home so we can have a talk? Your parents, the Bei fongs." Zuko gets a little surprised. "Your parents...do you want to go?"

Toph just looks down on her lap. "I don't know. The last time we talked, they never understand me and made things worse, which is why I ran away. And the last message I got, it wasn't an understanding talk, it was a trap from Xin fu and master Yu. All though, that trap did give me a chance to invite metalbending."

Zuko looks impressed. "You don't say? ...Well, maybe things will turn out well this time."

Toph pauses a moment to think, then she sighs. "Fine. I'll give them one more chance."

"All right, then. I'm coming with you." Zuko says.

"You don't really have to Zuko." Toph suggests. "Besides, I don't think my parents would be happy bringing back the fire nation prince."

"Well, you can't go alone, and not just cause you're blind. If this really is another trap, you'll need back up." Zuko says. "Besides, Everyone else is all ready asleep and I figured this would be a chance for you to take a personal field trip with me."

Toph just laughs at that last comment, thinking it's like a little joke. "All right. Let's go."

In the next morning, Aang and Katara walks outside to feed Appa, then notices his missing. Aang gasps in fear, thinking Appa was stolen again. Katara notices a note and reads it.

"Relax, Aang." Katara begins reading the note. "Gone to see my parents, me and Zuko will be back soon. Toph...written by Zuko. P.S. We also took Appa, hope you don't mind, Aang."

Aang just sighs with relief, then Chit sang walks up. "Hey, boldly!" Aang flinches then turns around. "I got this letter from your master, says you'll be practicing your firebending with me."

Aang just moans in disappointment. "Okay, let's get this over with." Aang walks off with Chit Sang.

At that moment, Appa flies around the earth kingdom. Zuko steers Appa, and Toph sits next to Zuko, holding on to him.

"Your parents upset you...what's wrong?" Zuko asks.

"Parents never understands me. They always think I'm helpless cause I'm blind." Toph admits.

"Probably cause they never heard of earthbending senses. Without that, you really are helpless." Zuko says.

"I guess you're right. Of course when I show them my true power of earthbending, they still think I'm helpless. They even banned Aang and his friends from ever coming back. It's like they never love me." Toph can feel a tear running down on her eye.

"Believe me, I know that feeling. My father is the samething. Only much worse." Zuko says. "He took away my mother, he challenged me to a dual when I was 13, he burned me and banished me. All this time, I wanted my father to love me, but I should have known that's never gonna happen."

"Well, you're father's a monster." Toph says. "...What about your mother?"

Zuko closes his eyes, feeling horrible to think about his mother. "She was the only one whoever loved me...well, besides my uncle. But just like everything else, my father took her away from me."

Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "Like Katara?"

"Sort of...except she didn't die, she was just banished. She's still alive...out there..." Zuko looks down and lets a tear escape from his eye. "Somewhere." Zuko looks down on the field and then sees a house with a large courtyard and a picture of the flying boar. "We're here."

Appa lands just on the footsteps of the door. Zuko and Toph hops off of Appa and approaches to the front door. Toph takes in a deep breath, opens the door and walks in, with Zuko following her.


	2. The Bei Fongs

Toph and Zuko enters the living room and they see Tophs parents sitting on their throne seats. "Toph, we are so glad to see you are home." Mr. Bei Fong says. "...Who's this young man?"

Mrs. Bei Fong realizes Zuko. "He's wearing a fire nation uniform, and that scar...he's the fire lords son! Guards!" The guards surroundes Zuko and Toph. One of the grabs Toph and puts her out of the surrounded area.

"Mom wait!" Toph runs through the guards and then towards Zuko. "He's on our side now. Sure, he's the fire lords son, but he's no longer from the fire nation."

The Bei Fongs nod and the guards stand down. Zuko rolls his eyes around, acting like something suspicious is going on. "Very well, Toph. Any friend of your is welcome here. Why don't you say we go eat?" Mr. Bei Fong says.

Zuko walks up and grabs Tophs hand. "You two go ahead, I need to talk to Toph for a minute." The Bei Fongs nod and head towards another room. Zuko takes Toph is another room, away from the guards.

"What's wrong?" Toph asks.

"Something's up." Zuko says. "From what you told me about your parents, they would probably just attacked me instead of instantly accepting me."

"Sounds like you're jealous, Zuko. My parents finally accepts me while yours didn't." Toph back talks.

"I'm just saying, something's up. We shouldn't let our guard down." Toph just rolls her eyes.

Toph and Zuko gather at the dinner table with the Bei Fongs. the servants passes out the food and places them on the table. "So, fire nation prince..." Mrs. Bei Fong pauses, trying to figure out his name.

"Zuko." Zuko answers.

"Right, Zuko...What made you turn against your nation?" Zuko faces down, trying to think of what to say for an answer.

"...Let's just say...the earth kingdom will lose more then victory when the war is over." Zuko answers.

The Bei Fongs felt surprised to hear that. "Oh...well, that's terrible. I can see why you left."

Mrs. Bei Fong looks directly at Toph. "Toph, honey. We just wanted to say we're sorry for the way we've been treating you. We thought we were doing the right thing to protect you, but it turns out we're not."

Toph can feel tears in her eyes. "And I'm sorry for running away."

"That's all right, Toph." Mr. Bei Fong says. "What matters is that you're here. Plus, I guess we needed you to run away to teach us a lesson."

While everyone eats, the Bei Fongs and Toph talk to each other. All though, Zuko doesn't really say anything, for he is very suspicious about all this. After dinner, Zuko gets up from his chair.

"Now that we're done here, we should get going." Zuko says.

"Going? All ready?" Mr. Bei Fong asks.

"Yeah, I gotta help the avatar defeat the fire lord, and he also still needs to work on his earthbending." Toph answers. "And Zuko here needs to teach him firebending."

"Well, can you at least stay for the night, I'm sure your friend could wait for a while." Mr. Bei Fong suggest. Zuko doesn't answer, but Toph accepts it.

Toph goes back into her old room, and Zuko joins in with her. "Isn't this great? My parents finally accepted me." Toph says, excitedly.

"Yeah...perfect" Zuko says, sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" Toph asks.

"What? Nothing!" Toph just glares at Zuko, like she knows he's hiding something. "...It's just that...something's still not right here. Your parents accepted me instantly, they said it was all right for you to run away and now they're suggesting we stay for the night."

"I think you're just Jealous that my parents accepted me and your father didn't accept you!" Toph yells at Zuko.

"I'm not jealous! I'm just suspicious." Zuko starts yelling back at Toph. "If there's one thing I know about parents is that they never change! I haven't seen my father in three years and he's still the monster who burned and banished me!" Toph doesn't say anyhting, she just turns around and lays on her bed. Zuko just grunts angrily and buries his face in his pillow.

Later at night, Zuko and Toph are sleeping. The Bei Fongs are quietly passing by the halls. Zuko wakes up hearing a crack on the wooden floor. One of the Bei fong shushes from that noise.

"We don't want to wake her up." Mrs. Bei Fong whispers. Zuko still heard her say that.

Zuko looks out in the hall and sees the Bei Fongs walking down the hallway. Zuko slowly, quietly follows them down the hall. They Bei Fongs enters another room, with the door opened slightly a crack. Zuko moves to the door and takes a peek. Zuko sees a sealed wooden cage, just about Tophs size.

"Do you think this will work?" Mrs. Bei Fong asks.

"Trust me. Toph is an earthbender and I hear she can bend metal too. Wood is no part of the earth. She won't be able to escape from this." Zuko widens his eyes, he was right. The Bei Fongs were up to something. "Once we have her in this cage, we'll move far away where the avatar and his friends can't find her. We'll also keep her in this cage until we find a way to get rid of her bending, forever."

Zuko backs up a little, until a bar slams into him and bends all around him, tying his arms in place. Just then, Xin Fu and Master Yu appears right in front of him.

"Well, well. Looks like we've got ourselves a stalker." Xin Yu says.


	3. A real family

At dawn, Zuko is locked up real good in a metal cage. Xin Fu shows his face in front of the window bar. "Comfortable, young prince?" Xin Fu asks.

"So, you must be the dunderheads that locked Toph in that metal cage." Zuko says. "How did you escape from that cage she trapped you two in?

"Let's just say, prison gives you time to learn." Zin Fu says, then master Yu shows his face.

"While we were traped in there, we learned how to metalbend. Watch." Just as master Yu was starting to bend the cage open, Xin Fu knocks master Yu in the air with earthbending.

Xin fu metalbends the age shut, then master Yu crashes to the ground. "What's wrong with you, blockhead? You can't just metalbend a cage open with the prison in there!" Xin fu shows his face through the cage window again. "Anyways, do all you want. You're escape here is futile, fire prince." Xin Fu lifts the cage with metalbending and loads it onto the cart. "Let's get this traitor to the fire lord and collect the reward."

Xin Fu and Master Yu mounts of the cart and rides off. Zuko takes a look around his prison, trying to think of a way to escape. Zuko looks up and sees the ceil is really just closed with prison bars. He gets an idea. Zuko creates a torch flame from his fingertips and starts burning the ceiling bars.

At home, Toph walks down the hallway, then Mr. Bei Fong shows up. "Hey, dad. Have you seen Zuko?"

"He just went on a morning walk with your mother." Mr. Bei Fong says. "Come, there's something I would like for you to see." Mr. Bei Fong leads Toph down the hallway. Mr. Bei Fong opens a door and Toph walks inside of it.

Toph gives a good feeling on the floor. "Why is the floor made of wood?" It was then she realizes what's going on. "Uh-oh." But it was too late, Mr. Bei Fong closes the door and locks it. Toph starts banging on the door. "Hey! Let me out of here!"

Mr. Bei Fong pulls the wooden cage out, then Ms. Bei Fong appears. "You just won't listen, Toph. We're doing this for your own good." Mrs. Bei Fong says.

"Oh, and don't worry about your little 'friend'. Master Yu and his partner are gonna take care of him." Mr. Bei Fong says.

Toph widens her eyes, Zuko was right all along, someone is up. She's more surprised to hear Xin Fu and master Yu are back. The Bei Fongs moves the wooden cage outside and hooks it to a cart. The Bei Fongs mounts on the ostrich-horses and then takes off.

Meanwhile, Zuko is still torch burning the bars. He then breaks through the last bar and the whole thing falls into his hand. Zuko quietly places the bar down and climbs his way out. Zuko reaches to the top and sees Xin Fu and Master Yu.

"Hey! Blockheads!" Zuko yells. Xin Fu stops the ostrich-horses and he and master Yu turns around. At that moment, Zuko fires fire bolts at them, directly at each of their eyes. Master Yu and Xin Fu yells in pain, when Zuko stops, they collapse on the foot, yeling in pain. "Know how I feel!"

Zuko hopes off and takes out Aangs pison whistle. Zuko blows it and then Appa appears. Zuko hops on Appa and grabs the rope.

"Come on, we need to save Toph." Zuko says, whiping the rope. "Yip, yip!" Appa growls and then takes off. Zuko keeps an eye out for the Bei Fongs. Zuko sees them on a cart dragging a wooden cage. "That's them!"

Appa flies lower to the ground. Appa passes them, land and slams his tai, creating an air blow directly at them. Appa blows the Bei Fongs and the cart away, then everyone crashes.

Toph yells from crashing then realizes it Appa. "Zuko? Is that you?" Toph yells.

The Bei Fongs get up and they see Zuko. Zuko takes out his dual swords and gets in a fighting stance. "Let the girl go!"

"Guards! Attack!" Mr. Bei Fong yells.

The guards get up and they attack Zuko. Zuko fights back, using his swords and firebending. During the fight, Zuko tosses one of his swords directly at the wooden cage, and breaks the wooden lock.

Toph opens the door and crawls out. Toph joins the fight and uses her earthbending. "Hey, Zuko. I'm sorry for doubting you. You were right all along."

Zuko breaks one of the guards weapon and knocks him down. "I think we should save this moment for later."

Toph and Zuko fights off the guards, actually, the last guard just runs away in fear. Zuko and Toph faces the Bei Fongs. Toph uses earthbending and buries her parents into the ground,p to their shoulders.

Toph stands in front of them and gets into their faces. "YOU TWO ARE THE MOST SELFISH, MEAN, COLD HEARTED PARENTS EVER! You never listen to me! You never understand me! You just see me as a helpless little girl no matter what I do to show you I'm not! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't fend for myself! Aang and his friends saw my fightning and they know I was blind, but did they see me to be helpless? Did they treat me with 24/7 protect? NO THEY DIDN'T! They are my real family! And they make a better family and you two ever will in a million years!"

Toph jumps high and gives a heavy stomp. At the moment, the Bei Fongs get launched into the air, screaming. Zuko gets surprised to see Toph do that.

"Do you think they'll survive that landing?" Zuko asks.

Toph just turns around and walks to Appa. "I don't care. Let's go."

Zuko walks to Appa and gets on him, then Appa takes off.

Back in the western air temple, Katara starts healing Aangs burnt spots. Just then, Appa growls and then appears. Appa lands and Zko sees Katara healing Aang. "What happened?"

"Chit Sang burned Aang." Katara says.

Zuko groans in disappointment. "I told Chit Sang not to burn him!"

Toph hops off of Appa and meets up with Aang and Katara. "How it go with your parents?" Aang asks.

"Horrible" Toph attmepts. Katara stops healing Aang from hearing that. "But...then I learned, that you guys are my real family."

Katara and Aang felt touched and they give Toph a group hug. Toph denies it at first then she accepts it.


End file.
